Behind Open Smiles
by ASHLEYVASJ123
Summary: Marriage Law turns your world upside giving you an abusive husband what do you do... off hiatus
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i don't own anything i just live in the j.k. rowling world

It was through the way he would touch her shoulder in an almost compassionate lover's touch but never with love, no he didn't love her he only wished to possess her, that she knew she would never get out. If only they hadn't passed it she could of been happy maybe even in love studying, reading,loving the kind of love where rain fell just because you wanted your first kiss to be only the world had ran on her whims instead of theirs, it isn't fair she worked to damn hard studying not be a professor, gave up her childhood not to be able to be play now but I guess whats fair is foul and whats foul is everyone got what they wanted then nobody would want for anything.I Hermione Jean Granger 19 years old top of my class at howgarts,one-third of the golden trio House elf activist, was to become one of the foulest most despicable conniving biggoted heartless names in the Wizarding world today a ... because of some outdated rule that the ministry is trying to use to cover up all the corruption discovered through Voldermort's reign they have reinstated the Marriage Law of 1716 that basically states that all witches of the of legal age of 17 to 40 are to be sold to the highest bidder, love be damned who needs it when we have contracts, to produce a child in the next 4 years to garuntee the repopulation of the wizarding world after detramental effects occured to the population during the final haven"t even gotten to the best part yet the ministry has suddenly decided to become politically correct and ordered all muggle borns (to hell ) to be bound to a pureblood only so that there can be no prejudice in the future with only halfbloods.

The man on the other side of the room did not move as he continued to stare into her eyes. She recognized that look .He was drunk and angry. Her hands gripped the end of the couch wand in her purse upstairs forgotten she could do nothing but curse her front of her unblinking eyes as cold as the grey ice they were carved from began fire with unreasonable was nothing left of the husband who succeeded in forgetting he even had a wife let alone been married for 6 months for Merlin's sake they hadn't even comsamated the marriage not that she was ungrateful or were raging a war of silence and she was determined to win even if it lasteed the whole four years.

"Don't you ever embarrass me like that again mudblood do i make my self clear"... Draco roared startling her out of her stupor

Maybe he startled her so much that she forgot her own vow of silence.

"what the hell are you talking about im the only one who should be embarrassed having to have the last name of a ferret connec"... she was slapped so hard that she wasn't sure if she was still conscience let alone able to speak

"You stupid self righteous bitch don't you ever call me that despicable filthy name again, we are not in Howgarts anymore and my household is not conducted in your HeadGirl rules Granger now you listen up you filthy whore if you ever step out of this house spouting any of your muddy trash talk about anybody in my PUREBLOODED family again I'll let them lock me up for killing a mudblood. Do you understand?"

All i could do was nod hand still clutching my bruised cheek eyes full of suprise this wasn't the cowarding boy i remember from Howgarts, no this was a man changed by a wartorn society and for the first but not the last time this Gryffindor was scared of an Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

AUthOr's NotE: Im Sad That NO One GaVe ME A ReViEw It Is REaLLy DiScOuRaGiNg To A AuThOr =(

* * *

" it's been 7 months, so hows married life ?"

Draco sat across from Blaise and smacked his glass of Fire whiskey against the wood counter of the Bar. He shrugged his shoulders and frowned at him what kind of fucking question was that.

"Guess."sneering at his besttfriend.

Sarcasm dripping from every pore of his face Blaise snorted and sat up straighter in his stool.

"It's going dandy,just great. I mean what respectable pureblood wouldn't love being chained to a mudblood especially Granger…"

"Yeah what?"

The fire whiskey running in his blood didn't allow Draco to fully digest the semblance of his friend's words so he just shrugged. "Yeah". But after a few minutes the weight of his words finally hitting Draco making him nearly spill his drink trying to buck out of his seat disbelief written in every crevice of his face. So unlike his friend whose coolness still engulfed him his back stiffening the only indication that he had even know his friend had moved. It only took a moment for a sneer to appear on his beautiful face. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean Zabini?".Giving him a sneer that could match his own " And here people thought you were smart. His cold laugh ringing in Draco's ears. You know exactly what I mean Malfoy who wouldn't want Granger hanging off their arm, their bed, their anything mudblood or not." Something clouded over Draco's eyes, but this wasn't the time nor the place to invest in his feelings so he simply ignored Blaise he was drunk anyways having no comprehension of what he was saying. But he kept going never acknowledging his friends bristle demeanor towards him or just ignoring it altogether " I mean come on Draco you picked the long stick out of the bag with this one .his eyes becoming dreamy. what I wouldn't do for a wife who was 5'9" measurements 34-24-35 his hand gestures coinciding with his words to fuck everyday to bend to my will. Blaise's words were like ice water to Draco's face ."You should really hold your tongue while talking about ones wife Zabini even if it is mine you never know how one might react". Fury radiating from every seemly calm word coming from his mouth fingers whiting from the force he held on his glass. The next thing that came out of his mouth broke Draco's restraint drunk or not friend be damned.

"So can I fuck her?"

His fist collided with his friend's jaw answer enough for the both of them but that didn't stop them, their fist plowing into each others body starting a full out brawl in the bar. Their fight forgotten in the madhouse. "Are you fucking crazy I will tear you from limb to limb you fucking bastard" punctuating his words every time with a blow to his face. With a smirk on his bloody mouth he gave Draco an elbow to the face. "Come on Drac share a little you know whats mine is yours vice versa isn't that the Slytherin motto or maybe that was Gryffindor ..." maneuvering his head out the way before it collided with Malfoy's fist. "Just let me have a little taste, let me taste, suck, and fuck your mudblood for old times sake you already know we've shared women, whats the problem?".

"At least tell me if shes a screamer or does she moan?"I bet shes a screamer answering his own question. " Tell me how it feels to have those long tan legs wrapped around you? Does she beg for you to fuck her? How does her face look when you bring her over the Brink? Is her mouth open, face flushed, nipples hard..."

"Your one sick fuck you know that Zabini". Blaise snorted."like we aren't on the same boat".Draco continued not even acknowledging he spoke. "That was back in Howgarts, a Slytherin pastime fucking whores like their was no tomorrow but this is my wife mudblood or not. I'm not going to let her walk around fucking my friends or any other person embarrassing the Malfoy name, Do you hear me Zabini?" Plus why would you want to stick your pureblood prick in something so filthy as Granger". His face holding a grimace at the picture his statement conjured.

"She's just so ... wait what? Are you telling me you haven't screwed your wife, that you haven't crescent every room in that manor, haven't plowed that sweet mudblood body."Disbelief ringing in his every word.

"No"...Finality is his tone.

"But how is that possible the Marriage law stated that the marriage had to be consummated ..." Blaise spluttered confusion clear on his face.

"Yes it never said when. I could wait to the last day of this four year nightmare before I even have to lay a hand on her. So if you can shut the fuck up about her I'm trying to actually enjoy my evening. Plus the contract didn't say anything about me being faithful, thank Merlin".Draco sighed frustrated with all this talk about the stupid mudblood. Ruining his whole evening.

"Of course it didn't "... Blaise drunk the rest of his drink and sneered at his friend just for good measure before apparating out of the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't take long for Draco to find a wanton pureblood witch to take to his bed where he fucked her through the matrix, her screams of pleasure echoing off every wall in the Left wing. He took pleasure in knowing it was probably keeping Granger up fueling him to fuck her into the early morning because that's what she deserved and so much more.

&&&

Hermione tried to use a pillow to cover her ears from the wretched screeching coming from the banshee in Malfoy's bed because of course the house wouldn't let her do magic probably sensing she was a muggleborn. To let her do a simple silencing spell, It wouldn't be a Malfoy home if it did. But for Merlin's sake did she have to be that load she could do without that and the creaking bed. Even if she hated Malfoy with a passion she couldn't help feeling hurt that he didn't care enough for her position as his wife to practice his infidelity out and the streets and not bring it home to a bed they had to share.

She hated being married to him he acted like she was worse then the grime under his shoe. Like she wasn't attractive at all but that she looked like one of the hags from the dark alleys of Diagan Alley and worse he was able to lay his hands on her like a child would do to a disobedient toy that it was playing with making her feel dispensable but she would show him he wasn't going to break her and if he could bring someone into their bed so could she.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck you Malfoy just put your cards on the table already"…

"Don't be such a sore bitch Nott we already know you lost your little galleons"

Yeah Nott you couldn't win if it was written in a prophecy Blaise playfully joked. Draco and him had gotten over their situation that occurred at the Bar that one night, not that it was smoothed over or anything more like a lapse of drunken stupidity.

Hermione dress clung to her like a second skin it was daring but still coy like nothing she had ever worn before. It was pale pink silk and backless the only thing holding the back of the dress was a thick glittering band and two thin straps connecting vertically to the halter style collar. The front of the dress had woven detail that created intricate cutouts around her sides while the silk daringly hugged her full breast and the bottom of the dress was a tight pencil skirt style right below her knees. Her long legs were accented by pink satin stilettos. She wore light makeup consisting of silver and pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Her dark hair was in a swept updo showing off her long neck and lightly bronze skin.

All in all she was ready for the gala they were attending tonight. You know one of those Ministry soirees that newlyweds were suppose to show their faces at showing how happy there situations made them it had been on the calendar for months she just hoped that he had kicked his friends out already so they wouldn't be too late, she hated poker nights. It creeped her out to be in a house full of former deatheaters especially Slytherins.

"Come on Flint stop acting like a pussy and fold already we already know you don't have anything"

"Oh shutup Zabini where you always such a big mouth and stop looking at my cards cheater"… Montague huffed, putout that his bluff had been called.

The whole group laughed at his mood, smoked, and drank having a good old time few relieved of the stress of their marriages that had been forced upon them. Only three were married at the table Draco, Pucey, and Flint. Pucey was married to Lavender Brown while Flint married some young harried looking muggleborn called Matilda they haven't ever heard of.

"So Pucey how's it feel fucking the Gryffindor whore and Gossip?"…

"Oh never mind I think pretty much everybody in this room has already had her who would of known the bitch had mudblood in her bet that was the only secret she kept"… Malfoy sneered

Draco I think it's time we go. the party started over an hour ago … Blaise suggested before feeling the tension rise at Draco's comments it was too much testosterone in this room.

Before Pucey could respond the door could be heard opening as someone in heels walked through.

…...

I had been waiting for over an hour for them to leave and for Malfoy to walk in and say he was ready to go. Not to sound desperate or anything but Malfoy is always nice when we are in public not lovey dovey or anything he's just tolerate even respectful of me especially when the cameras are around. I just kind of crave that you know since it doesn't happen a lot, Hell almost never. Five minutes go by, okay I'm over this I grab my trench coat and head down the steps headed toward the game room Malfoy has forbidden me out of but this is important so I walk through the door consequences be damned. As I close the door behind me I turn around and see everyone staring at me especially my husband wondering what they hell I was doing here.

"Granger what the hell are you doing here"? Malfoy steely asked

"Well I'm here because it's time for us to go to t..the party were late"…

"Are you a man?" No. I spluttered, what kind of question was that?

"Are you a Slytherin?" No. I answered annoyed at this point

"Are you stupid?" NO.

"Then what the fuck are you doing in here I already told you that you were forbidden to every step foot in here but you just like breaking rules don't you?"…he sneered

"No I was …

"Take your coat off and sit down"... Flint interrupted me

"Draco's just mad because he just lost all his money to Montague over here... he laughed

No its okay I just need to go back upstairs and change I can't believe I put this dress on I was just trying to make Draco jealous but what the hell was I thinking he already hits me when I unintentionally do something I really don't want to find out what he does when I do something on purpose. Plus I'm not the type of girl who can just go out and hookup with some stranger I'm just not Draco.

"No thank you Flint I'm just going to excuse myself anyways I'm not much of a poker watcher so if you'll excuse me"…

"Granger take the coat off and sit down its only proper manners to do as told"…Malfoy calmly stated but I could detect the rage underneath not only was I showing his friends that I was disobedient to my husband but now I was also about to disrespect one of them by going against his wishes.

I had no choice and I let the coat fall slowly to my feet and that's when I the heard the intake of breathes and gasps t when I really became scared as I looked at my husband and I swear he could have frozen hell over twice with the way he was looking at me.

Wow…

Damn Granger…

Mudblood is packing some dangerous curves…

"Turn around NOW"… Malfoy yelled. And I reluctantly did.

Fuck…

Do you see that?...

Damn Malfoy your wife Mudblood or not is packing…

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING? GENTLEMAN I THINK ITS TIME FOR YOU TO GO?"

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY AND GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE TO SEE THE DRESS AND SHOES =D**_


End file.
